freezingfandomcom-20200223-history
Zero Chapter 029
'Chiffon Fairchild III '''is the twenty-ninth chapter in the Freezing: Zero manga series, the third chapter of Zero Volume 7, and the third chapter of the Lab 13 Arc. Synopsis [[Chiffon|''Chiffon]]'' and Aureriel continue their friendship. Gengo dispatches an agent to retake Chiffon. The Chevalier prepares their own contingency plan. Lucy confronts her sister and resolves to bring her home at any cost.'' Summary In the morning, Chiffon and Aureriel sit down to a large breakfast. Aureriel explains that its her birthday and questions when Chiffon's is. The Legendary Pandora replies that its classified, and her friend wonders if everyone from the lab talked that way. Chiffon begins to sputter and deny that she is from Lab 13, but Aureriel just laughs her off. She asks if Chiffon ran away because they were hurting her and promises to help if she can, since they are friends. Chiffon explains that she just wanted to leave for a bit, but plans to return since her father and sisters are there. Aureriel accepts her explanation and moves on to a surprise, a chiffon cake and a hair tie. She suggests that the two celebrate their birhdays together and promise to look back on today with fondness. Chiffon happily agrees. At Lab 13, Gengo heatedly refuses Alfred Hughes suggestion to recapture Chiffon with force. Alfred counters that they cannot allow a clone of Maria Lancelot to run around on her own. An exhausted Gengo explains that even with the army, its impossible due to the strength of the Legendary Pandora. Alfred explains that now that they know where Chiffon is the Chevalier may authorize a cleanse order on anyone who has had contact with Chiffon. shocking Gengo. The scientist asks for two days, promising to have Chiffon back by then. Gengo then heads to the library, where he finds Lucy. After being questioned, Lucy explains that she is in good health due to the adjustments Gengo made. He reiterates that although her elder sisters have massive power, only Lucy and Chiffon have stable bodies as a result of their lower power levels. Gengo seriously asks if Lucy could defeat Chiffon as she is now. Thinking on it, Lucy answers that she would have about a 50% chance of victory. Despite the risk, Gengo impores Lucy to go retrieve her sister, which she agrees to. At Chevalier command, Hughes tries to buy time for Gengo. The board however, refuses to wait and orders a covert unit sent in. As Chiffon and Aureriel enjoy a nighttime walk, the latter explains how her family used to be famous before being destroyed by the L. Bridget. She offers the use of her family name to Chiffon, who begins to notice something amiss. She asks why Aureriel appears to be trying to leave various objects to her. Aureriel explains that she wants to leave something in the world when she is gone. Attempting to change topics, Aureriel asks what is under Chiffon's bandaged eye, flustering the Legendary Pandora. Before she can the two are interrupted by Lucy, who threatens to eliminate anyone who looks under Chiffon's bandage. She orders Chiffon to come home at once. After Aureriel makes it clear that she knows about Lab 13, Chiffon leaps in front of her friend to block Lucy's attack. She orders Chiffon out of the way so that any intruders can be silenced. Chiffon refuses, as her bandage falls away to reveal a Nova-like eye. Event Notes *Gengo tasks Lucy with bringing Chiffon home. *The Chevalier secretly plan to send a hit-squad to retrieve Chiffon and kill anyone she has encountered. *Lucy tracks Chiffon down and demands she return home, sparking a fight between sisters. See also Category:Freezing Zero Chapters